


Headachey

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Camping, Drabble, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: "Hey, Dick, wanna go camping?" Robert asked, taking a sip of his coffee.





	Headachey

"Hey, Dick, wanna go camping?" Robert asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I can't. I'll get a headache." 

"That makes no sense." 

"A few hours after I come into contact with plant life, my eyes start to feel swollen, I get a headache and pain in my neck." Dick explained. 

"What about that evening we spent whittling?" 

"Afterwards I had to go lie down until the headache went away."

"Have you ever seen a doctor about this?" 

"No. I never thought of it." Dick confessed 

"You should probably do that." 

"Yeah... How about we try to summon Bloody Mary?" 


End file.
